


Loch Ness

by Rizhae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, basically dean gets drugged and then fucked by a tentacle monster, happy valentines day guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9750497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizhae/pseuds/Rizhae
Summary: Dean tried to sit up, but only succeeded in straining his muscles against something that was holding him securely in place. He couldn’t even move enough to get any leverage to fight back, or try to squirm free of the grip.It took his still-sluggish mind another few moments to process that he wasn’t bound by ropes or chains or anything else, but by the same appendages that had grabbed onto him earlier.He hadn’t panicked when he first woke up, but he was freaking out now, trying in vain to pull free but not even managing to move an inch. He could feel the little bumps-  suckers, his brain unwittingly supplied- pressed tight against his skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me irl we're just not going to talk about this, okay?

It was supposed to be a normal hunt- really, it was. It had started off average enough, with rumors of the Loch Ness monster, or maybe a mermaid, or maybe mutant freshwater sharks. Any of those things, Sam and Dean would have been able to handle, no problem. They could probably deal with it in their sleep.

The brothers hadn’t taken a single one of the scattered reports seriously that mentioned an octopus- it was a freshwater lake, and even if this was their sort of thing, Kraken or Cthulhu in mythology resided in the ocean, not in a lake two hundred miles inland.

Sam was checking and double-checking maps and weapons and lore a safe distance from the water’s edge, trying to confirm that they were in the right place. There wasn’t anybody else around that stretch of beach as far as they could see, and honestly Dean thought that if he was going to live in a lake, it might not be a bad spot. 

The sun shone off the shallow water, and the warm day was actually relatively pleasant despite whatever creature was possibly lurking just out of sight. He tried not to think about that too much, because as soon as he let himself get paranoid, every ripple in the water looked like a fin or tail or some other fishy appendage.

Dean had gotten restless and bored, and decided that even a deadly monster probably couldn’t get to him if he just waded out in a foot of water. So, despite complaints from Sam and warnings that it was his own damn fault if he was the next one killed by this thing, he kicked off his shoes and rolled up his jeans to his knees. 

The water felt nice, cool but not cold, refreshing against his skin. He surveyed the water for a few moments, taking in the feeling of the sun on his skin and the breeze through his hair. He turned around, waving at Sam where he was still seated so far up on the beach he was almost out of the sand. 

Sam was staring at him, still tense, like he expected Dean to get dragged away and brutally ripped to shreds at any moment. Which, okay, wasn’t technically impossible. They were both just jumpy and on edge because they didn’t know what they were up against, Dean reasoned. 

He was just paranoid, which was why the slimy plant brushing up against his bare ankle felt a little bumpier than a normal plant. It was only when he tried to pull free of the weed and it seemed to hold on tighter that Dean really started to worry.

He flailed frantically, trying to yank his ankle away from what was definitely not a plant, when he looked out at the water. He couldn’t really see a clear outline of a mass, just a massive shadow under the water’s surface, and he could practically feel his heart skip a few beats in the time it took him to slip.

He wasn’t even completely submerged, he could hear Sam screaming at him from the beach that suddenly felt miles away. There was more than one slimy appendage on him now, holding him in place and yanking his head under the surface.

The lake water stung his eyes but he didn’t dare close them. The sight of the creature up close was even more terrifying than it had looked from above the surface, pitch-black forms like massive, thick snakes holding onto Dean’s body in a grip he couldn’t possibly hope to escape. 

It wasn’t as though he could struggle very much, though, not when his vision was fading at the edges and rapidly fading to black. The last thought that passed through his mind was that of all the ways he’d thought he might die, drowned in two feet of water had never made the list.

———

Dean’s consciousness returned slowly at first, and for a while he was just hovering in a half-awake state where he was vaguely aware of he was lying down somewhere comfortable. He couldn’t stay in that in-between forever though, and after a while he forced himself to open his eyes.

It was only when he took in the environment around him that the memories of how he’d gotten there started flooding back. He remembered being in the water, then something pulling him under, then nothing else.

He was in a small cavern, with no visible entrance or exit that he could see, except for a hole far above that let in a faint sliver sunlight. There was a ledge along one side of it, a smooth, flat piece of rock that sloped down into the water filling the rest of the cave. He didn’t let himself panic immediately, tried to keep himself calm for at least long enough to assess the situation.

It took him a moment to realize that he wasn’t laying directly on the rock beneath him, but on something lumpy and soft and damp. A closer look revealed that it was leaves and plant fibers woven and twisted together, and as far as soggy plants were concerned, it was more comfortable than expected.

Dean tried to sit up, but only succeeded in straining his muscles against something that was holding him securely in place. He couldn’t even move enough to get any leverage to fight back, or try to squirm free of the grip. 

It took his still-sluggish mind another few moments to process that he wasn’t bound by ropes or chains or anything else, but by the same appendages that had grabbed onto him earlier.

He hadn’t panicked when he first woke up, but he was freaking out now, trying in vain to pull free but not even managing to move an inch. He could feel the little bumps- suckers, his brain unwittingly supplied- pressed tight against his skin.

The thing wasn’t actually squeezing him any tighter as he fought, though. It didn’t seem to be straining at all hold him in place. That was probably the scariest thing, that he couldn’t even hope to fight this monster off through brute strength alone. 

“Let me go, dammit, what the fuck-“ Dean snarled. and the slimy body wrapped around him eventually shifted- just enough to press a single, wet tentacle over his lips. That shut Dean up pretty quick, because he wasn’t about to risk getting lake-monster slime in his mouth. He tried to crane his head enough to get a glance at the thing’s body, but all he could see was a mass of more dark, smooth appendages. 

Maybe the thing didn’t even have a face, and maybe that was for the best, because Dean didn’t want to have to make eye contact with the damn thing. He was just about to yell again, when the thing spoke.

Its voice was gravelly and rough, like it hadn’t been used in years. “Relax.” It said, and Dean didn’t make any effort to relax in the slightest. If anything, he tried to struggle more, and the creature seemed to not appreciate that because it repeated again, “Relax. I am not going to hurt you.”

Dean definitely didn’t believe that, and without thinking he opened his mouth to try to say so. The thing seemed to understand that Dean was going to protest again, and the slimy tip of the tentacle that had been pressed to his lips slipped just an inch or two into his mouth.

It wasn’t gagging him, didn’t even seem to be trying, but Dean bit down as hard as he could anyway. He wasn’t about to let some repulsive fishy part shove its way into his mouth without at least fighting back against it. 

Biting didn’t work well, though, because the thing was so tough and slick that Dean’s teeth just slid on the surface of it, as the thing pressed a bit further into his mouth. Dean was frozen now, muscles tense even though he knew he didn’t really have any chance of getting out of this. 

He still wasn’t being gagged but didn’t dare try to talk again. and the creature took advantage of that to continue speaking, “I have been luring people to me, but none of them were right.” Dean wanted to know what it was these people weren’t right for, and luckily got an answer to that unspoken question next.

“I only wanted to lure one, perfect mate to me, but many people have ended up here that did not meet my needs. Of course I had to kill those ones.” Dean realized he hadn’t been killed, at least not so far, so there was still some chance the thing wanted to keep him alive. 

What Dean’s mind latched onto even more than that, though, was the idea that this thing was here for a reason, to use some unsuspecting person as a mate. He tried to push away the implications of the fact that he was still alive, and made an effort to shift his fear into anger, although that was easier said than done. 

He wanted to say that the thing should just go ahead and kill him, then, but didn’t dare try to talk again. The tip of the tentacle in his mouth was stroking almost teasingly over his tongue, and he could feel the little bumps on the underside of it.

“You’re lucky.” The creature said, and Dean had to think to himself that he really didn’t see anything remotely in his favor about the situation at all. “I’m not going to kill you.”

No matter how much Dean wanted to pretend he didn’t understand what that meant, he couldn’t really deny that he knew exactly what the thing was telling him. He tried even harder than before to strain against the thing’s hold, but it didn’t do him any more good than before. 

He’d been laying on his side when he woke up, facing away from where he’d assumed the creature’s body was. He was totally incapable of fighting back as the creature readjusted him, rolling him over onto his stomach, his whole body held down just as securely as before. 

Dean looked around the cave, but saw just as few exits or potential weapons as before. The tentacle that had been settled in his mouth finally moved away, and Dean spat out as much of the residual slime as he could. 

“You’re lucky.” The thing’s scratchy voice repeated from the same place vaguely behind him, “because I’ve been preparing for this for a long time. Learning how to take care of a mate. I’ll make sure not to kill you.” 

If that was supposed to be some kind of reassurance, it didn’t work. Dean took a moment to find his voice before he replied, “so, what, you’ve murdered your-“ he couldn’t make himself say mates, “murdered the people you’ve taken before?”

A tentacle that felt thicker than the one that had been in his mouth pushed up under his shirt, stroking over his back. If it had been a hand, maybe it could have been called a massage, but if the thing was trying to make him relax then the efforts were totally lost on Dean. 

“I would never mean to kill a mate.” Dean hated that that didn’t mean the creature was denying it. He was already so scared and tense and anxious that he didn’t really think he could get any more terrified, but the way he felt his heart rate speed up even more proved him wrong.

“And like I said, I’ll be careful.” That still didn’t help Dean relax at all, but the creature didn’t particularly seem to care. Dean wasn’t getting out of this no matter how badly he wanted to, not that that did anything to help his peace of mind either. 

Dean didn’t have too much time to think about that because a moment late the tentacle under Dean’s shirt pulled up, tearing through both layers of shirts he was wearing, the fabric straining against his skin from the force it took. Somehow, the thing maneuvered him out of the torn clothes without loosening its grip on him in the slightest. 

He was on his back, now, still pinned down against the floor of the cave. He felt too exposed for comfort even when he was just shirtless, and hated that being on his back still didn’t give him a better look at what, exactly, was keeping him here. 

All of the creature’s tentacles were different sizes, but from what Dean could see they were all the same dark, dust-flesh color. The ones holding him down were probably about as thick as his arms, but he could see smaller ones like fingers or snakes as well. 

He was so distracted with examining the thing that he almost didn't notice when a couple of the thinner tentacles started working at the button of his jeans, until the sound of his zipper being pulled down startled him back to reality. 

He managed at least enough movement to buck his hips slightly, but that didn’t stop the thing from what it was doing at all. “Relax.” It told him again, this time with a warning tone that seemed to have an unspoken or else attached to the end of it. 

“I said I wouldn’t hurt you.” The creature reminded him, but Dean was anything but relaxed as his jeans and boxers were tugged away in one smooth motion. He’d felt exposed and vulnerable before, and that was only made worse now, when there was nothing between himself and those sticky-slimy limbs.

“Yeah, well, I said to let me fucking go-“ Dean started, but before he could yell any more the same tentacle as before was settled in his mouth again. He nearly gagged against the intrusion but the creature was, frustratingly true to its word, careful. 

“Shush.” The thing said, as though Dean had any other option. He’d been so focused on the tentacle shoved into his mouth that it took him a moment to notice a slender one stroking over his stomach. The sensation cause goosebumps to prick up on his skin, but he couldn’t do anything to shy away from the touch. 

“Finally, a mate that will do well.” The creature’s voice seemed almost fond or pleased, not that that did anything to convince Dean that he was actually safe. The tentacle in his mouth seemed to tense for a moment, and then Dean’s mouth was filled with some kind of fluid.

It was slightly sweet, and much thicker and more viscous than water, and he tried to spit it out but couldn’t with the slimy appendage still in his mouth, so he nearly choked until he had no choice but to swallow. 

It must have been some kind of drug, he realized somewhere in the back of his mind, because as more of the liquid flooded down his throat, the more he relaxed and lost any want or ability to fight off the creature’s touches. “You will see, soon, how well I can take care of you.” The creature said, and Dean could feel his body and mind wanting to trust that voice, to relax and obey.

He wasn’t sure how long that continued for, as everything was pleasantly slowed-down the longer he was forced to drink. He felt somewhere between being tipsy and being high, and the fear he should be feeling didn’t cut through it at all. He should be worried about this, he knew, should still be trying to fight back, but his will to escape had all but left him.

When the tentacle was finally removed from his mouth, it brushed over his lips in a gesture so light it could almost be a kiss, and Dean’s mouth felt uncomfortably empty, like he longed for nothing more than for the creature to feed him again.

He’d been fed a lot of the sweet liquid, his stomach felt nearly full of it, but his body was craving something else now, too, even if he couldn’t quite place what it was. It was something this creature could give him, and for some reason he was absolutely certain of that.

Something in the back of Dean’s mind knew he should protest when a single tentacle stroked over his back, brushing lower and lower, still smearing slightly-sticky slime over his skin. He wasn’t so disgusted by it now, though- if anything, the sensation was almost pleasant, and his skin was warm and almost numbed after it was touched. 

Another tentacle was stroking over his stomach and sides, and Dean tried to follow what was going on but didn’t quite want to bother. The creature knew what it was doing, and Dean wanted to just trust its soothing voice and gentle touches. It had said it wouldn’t hurt him, after all.

He let the creature tear his clothes away, not fighting at all as his shirt and jeans and boxers were ripped from his body as easily as if they were made of tissue. He was totally exposed now, and the tentacles explored his body without the hinderance of clothes in the way. It felt nice, and Dean almost wished the lazy, numbing touches over his skin could last a little longer. He was safe. The creature was taking care of him.

He only got a few moments of peace before another tentacle wrapped around his waist, lifting him up so that his knees were supporting him, but most of his weight was taken by his chest, and the limbs wrapped around his body. He didn’t have to hold himself up, which was nice because he didn’t know if he could. 

The tentacle on his back eventually reached the cleft of his ass, and something in Dean’s mind screamed that he should protest, even though his body didn’t listen. The same slimy-slick substance was spread liberally there as well, enough that it dripped down to his balls and half-hard cock, and onto the bed of reeds beneath him. 

The tentacle drew away once everything between Dean’s legs was thoroughly coated in the goo, and Dean vaguely noticed that he was now numb-tingly-warm there too. He couldn’t find his voice to protest or ask what was going on, and just managed a low whine, though even to his own ears it sounded more longing than scared. 

He didn’t have to wait more than a few moments for the creature to continue. When he felt a slight pressure against the tense, tight muscle of his hole, he knew he should be afraid. He knew he should be fighting this, and trying to get away kicking and screaming through whatever means necessary. 

He couldn’t get away even if he wanted to, though, and whatever was filling his stomach and covering his skin made escape seem completely unnecessary, even undesirable. The tentacles around him weren’t really binding him in place anymore, now they were an almost reassuring weight draped around him. 

A tentacle touched him again, trailing over his ass, and Dean felt another wave of the need from before as he realized what was going to happen. The tentacle was slick, and it slipped into his body surprisingly easily, besides a slight stretching sensation from the sudden intrusion. The next sound Dean made was muffled by another tentacle that had found its way to his mouth, just settling as a heavy weight against his tongue that didn’t seem nearly as repulsive now. 

It took Dean a few moments to process just how far inside of him the tentacle in his ass had worked itself. He could feel the thick stretch of it deep in his belly, and he knew that being so full so fast should be painful, but he was just grateful that thanks to the smile, or the liquid he’d been fed, it wasn’t.

Tentacles were stroking over his skin like they were trying to soothe him, and again Dean couldn’t help the thought in the back of his mind that this was alright, that he was going to be taken care of if he just relaxed. The creature knew what it was doing. It wouldn’t hurt him. The slime coating the tentacles didn’t feel unpleasant anymore, and the sensation of it on his skin was bizarre but no longer so unwelcome.

Dean couldn’t help tensing up a little, when the tentacle inside of him twitched slightly, then started releasing something wet, that seemed to be about the same consistency as what he’d been forced to drink. It was a little cooler than his body temperature, just enough that he could feel it against his insides. It didn’t hurt, wasn’t even uncomfortable as he felt the liquid pulsing deep into his body, and eventually Dean relaxed into the grip of the tentacles holding him up once again.

Two of the thickest appendages wrapped around Dean’s legs and lifted him up a bit so he was tilted forward, his weight shifted forward although by now the creature was bearing most of his weight. The tentacle inside of him was pulled away, slow and careful and leaving Dean feeling empty and aching for more. 

He didn’t realize how out of it he was until he heard a low, needy sound that he almost didn’t recognize as coming from himself. He didn’t know when he’d started to want this, to crave and need it, but every moment that the thing wasn’t inside of him felt wrong and too empty now. 

Luckily the creature didn’t make him wait for long, and a few long moments later, another tentacle pushed into his hole. It was much slimmer, easy to accommodate when he was already so stretched open, and after a few seconds it settled just as deep inside of him as the first one had. 

Dean knew it should still hurt to have something so deep inside of him that he was pretty sure he could feel it low in his belly, but feeling so full was nice, felt right. Any stretch or discomfort was eased by the viscous liquid filling him, and again Dean felt comfortable enough to relax completely.

The creature was completely supporting his weight, and Dean had almost forgotten he was obediently sucking on the tentacle in his mouth, which was still giving him a slow trickle of the same numbing, relaxing fluid it had been before. 

Dean was totally unconcerned for a few long moments, and thought he might have just been content to stay there forever, until he felt the tentacle inside of him seize up, and all of the ones wrapped around him body held onto him a little tighter. Even through the foggy haze he was in he knew that meant something must be happening, and he wondered in the back of his mind why he couldn’t have just stayed like that, filled up and buzzed and half-aroused just from the bizarre stimulation. 

The creature hadn’t made any sound in a while, and Dean was almost startled when he heard something distinctly animalistic from behind him, somewhere between a growl and a whine. Dean didn’t know if he liked the sound of it, but he couldn’t tense up or struggle at that point. He was totally at the creature’s mercy, and as much as that should have scared him, he just felt like he was exactly where he needed to be.

Luckily he wasn’t left wondering what was happening for too long, because all at once the tentacle seemed to swell just outside of his hole. He couldn’t quite figure out what was going on just from the sensation of it at first, because it was so completely unlike anything he had felt before. Something maybe the size of a pool ball, maybe a bit smaller but it was hard to tell, seemed to be inside of the tentacle. It didn’t take much more deduction after that for Dean to realize the creature intended to push whatever it was inside of him.

He squirmed a little, sure that there was no way whatever that was could possibly fit. Another tentacle stroked over his hips and ass and lower belly, the slick goo guiding him to completely relax again until he managed to stop fighting it enough to unclench his taut muscles. He couldn’t get away from this anyway, he knew, of course there was no point in trying. 

The creature wanted to take care of him, he remembered. It wanted to keep him alive, even said it didn’t want to hurt him. He just had to relax, and he wouldn’t be in any pain. The thought felt like fact in his mind, but he couldn’t quite place where that idea had come from, and he definitely wasn’t sure whether or not it was true as the searing, stretching ache reached a crescendo. 

Dean felt the pressure behind the swelling in the tentacle build, and just when he was absolutely sure that there was no way it could fit, the whole thick appendage seized up again. For a moment his hole was stretched impossibly wide and a strangled, half-pained sound made its way past the tentacle parting his lips.

The bulge was large, too large, and he could feel it moving inside of the tentacle, deeper and deeper into him. It burned despite the slime coating his insides, the stretch was more than anything he’d had before or anything his body was built to take. When it was finally expelled from the end of the tentacle, another wave of numbing sticky-thick liquid came along with it.

With the way he was positioned, Dean could already see that his stomach looked full, a bit distended like he’d just eaten the biggest meal of his life. He’d been fed a lot of whatever was keeping him so complacent, and the tentacle was taking up space, and whatever it had just pushed into him felt large too. 

He didn’t have much time to look at himself, though, because only a few moments after the first bulge was settled, he felt another pressing at his entrance.

There were still slender tentacles stroking over his skin, teasing around his trembling thighs, and brushing over his nipples, and they helped Dean relax just enough that the second stretch wasn’t as bad as the first. It still ached, but Dean knew he couldn’t make this stop now, knew that he had to take this. There was a deep sound like a purring, rumbling growl from the creature somewhere behind him, as the second bulge was pushed past his rim and after a few moments, settled deep in his belly. 

The two things- eggs, his heart skipped a beat when he realized they must be the creature’s eggs- pressed against his insides, and moved against each other. The sensation was overwhelming, firm pressure and aching fullness all he could think about.

A slender tentacle snaked around Dean’s cock, and his attention was shifted for the first time to just how painfully hard he was. He couldn’t move even enough to thrust against the slimy, slightly bumpy hold, but was only frustrated by that for a moment before it started moving. It didn’t feel remotely like any girl Dean had fucked before, but he found it was nearly enough of a distraction for him to almost not notice a third bulge pressing against his hole. It slid into him with even less resistance than the first two, and Dean was so focused on how aroused he was that the pressure in his belly was tolerable, for now. 

He was afraid for a moment when a fourth egg was pushed into him, but the tentacle on his cock constricted just right, he was almost surprised when he came, cock spilling over the tentacle that was touching. His vision whited out for a moment, as he was so completely overwhelmed by feeling so good. His stomach muscles clenched, and he felt the eggs pressed against his insides, filling him up completely. 

Somehow, that made his orgasm even stronger, knowing that he was so full of the monster’s clutch, but the creature was making him feel so good anyway. It was keeping its promise, making him feel good, taking care of him, and Dean didn’t want it to stop.

He felt another two eggs slip into him in quick succession, meeting barely any resistance as they settled among the others. When Dean came back to himself a little, he looked down and realized just how full he looked, belly distended under him, like a lady who was more than a few months pregnant. He was sure there wasn’t possibly any room inside of him for more, but he felt another pushing at his abused rim, joining the others. 

Dean was exhausted, his body totally pliant and loose, and he lost count of how many eggs were pushed into him by the time it finally stopped, the tentacle pulling free of his hole. The creature moved Dean so he was settled laying on his side, tentacles still slipping over his skin and slicking his belly with more of the slime. 

Dean felt drowsy, completely exhausted after what the creature had just put his body through. He was sure sleeping wasn’t a good idea, but he couldn’t help it, his body slipping closer and closer to unconsciousness. He put one arm over his belly almost protectively, and the creature hummed.

“You are a good mate, as I said. The best.” It rumbled, and Dean accepted the praise willingly, relaxing further in the hold of the tentacles. “And so beautiful like this, filled with my brood. I cannot wait to have you for years, my precious mate…” 

Dean should have worried when he heard that, but he couldn’t, just let his eyes close and drifted off to sleep, at least for the moment not worried about anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Loved it, hated it? Let me know if you have a sec, this is the first thing I've actually written in like six months... And I've never published anything even remotely sexual so I guess I went 0 to 100 pretty quick.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at djinndreamsam!


End file.
